


You used to call me on my cell phone [Late night when you need my love]

by woctab



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, I don't use the word dick because Dick Grayson, M/M, Phone Sex, The use of Habibi, Tim has taught Damian to ask nicely for the things that he wants, damian is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: Damian can't sleep so he calls Tim for some assistance.





	You used to call me on my cell phone [Late night when you need my love]

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published a fic in two years. I might be a bit rusty? I'm in TimDami hell so I decided to just ease myself back into writing fanfiction with my two babies. It wasn't beta read, I read it over myself so any mistakes are my own. Feedback would be appreciated. Please enjoy!
> 
> I'd also like to thank its-rocel for shouting me out on tumblr. It made me feel very happy.

_3:00 AM_. The red numbers were blinding. Damian ground his teeth and threw the covers off his body. A string of curses, beratements in Arabic bounced off the empty walls.

_Pathetic_. Drake’s lack of presence in bed should have not affected him so much. Damian scoffed as he thought about the last time he had referred to his beloved as Drake. He easily placed the slight on his frustration. 

Frustration because his beloved was not beside him. Damian could admit to himself-but to no one else- that he slept easily with Timothy Drake beside him. 

Damian sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Being unable to sleep was making him irritable. Turning his head, he could barely make out his phone lying on his bedside table. 

After a moment of contemplation, he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Sliding his finger across the screen, he stared down at the contact labeled beloved. 

His finger hovered over the small phone beside his name. Had he grown so dependent on Timothy Drake that he could not stand not hearing his voice before going to sleep? Did Timothy Drake hold so much power over his life? 

“ **-TT**.” His thoughts left a bitter taste in his mouth. But, that did not stop him from pressing down firmly on the green phone. His gaze shifted to the words, dialing. 

Putting the call on speaker would be foolish, he did not want any passerby to listen into his conversation. Damian held the phone to his ear and listened to the ring. 

“ **I’m working**.” An all too familiar voice said on the other side of the line. 

Damian’s face contorted into a scowl. “ **Timothy** ,” he greeted with a snarl. 

“ **Damian, you know I’m working** ,” Tim replied with an exaggerated sigh. 

“ **Forgive my insolence** ,” he replied sarcastically, sneer on his face. How he wished that he was facing Tim at that moment. 

Tim sighed over the phone. “ **You wouldn’t call if it wasn’t something important**.” 

Now Damian felt foolish. “ **I am hanging up**.” 

“ **Habibi**.” 

Damian froze. 

“ **Tell me, what’s wrong**.” Tim’s voice was soothing. 

Tim knew how to manipulate him by using that endearment. “ **I cannot sleep**.” 

He chuckled softly over the phone. “ **You wanted to hear my voice**?” 

“ **Perhaps**.” Damian would not admit to something so sentimental. At least not out loud. 

“ **I didn’t know you’d miss me this much**.” Tim teased. 

Damian huffed in response, still refusing to admit to anything lest Tim become any smugger. 

“ **Do you want me to talk to you until you fall asleep**?” He asked. 

Damian’s cheeks flushed and he hesitated for a moment. “ **Perhaps more than that**.” 

There was silence on the other side of the line for a moment. “ **What do you mean**?” 

Damian cleared his throat before answering. “ **I require some more assistance**.” 

“ **What kind of assistance**?” 

Damian picked up on the slight pitch in his voice, signaling his confusion. Swallowing heavily, he decided to tell Tim what he desired. It was not in his nature to act so hesitant. 

“ **You are aware of one very specific method I use to relax. I require your assistance with that**.” 

Tim snorted in response. “ **You can do that by yourself**.” 

Damian let out a sound of displeasure. “ **If I could manage to do it by myself, I would not have asked for your assistance**.” 

He was met with a moment of silence once again. “ **You’re telling me you can’t get off by yourself**?” 

Disbelief was evident in his voice and Damian was uncertain of how to feel about that. 

“ **I am telling you that I find it somewhat difficult not that I am unable to. Do not make me repeat myself**.” Because he did not plan to make the request again. 

“ **Ask nicely**.” Tim replied. 

Damian’s eye twitched and he sucked his teeth. 

“ **Do not make me repeat myself** ,” Tim mocked. 

Damian grumbled in annoyance, however, the need for sleep won out over his misplaced pride. Asking nicely for what he wanted had become a commonplace in their relationship. 

“ **Please** ,” he demanded. 

“ **I still can’t get over how you can sound haughty when saying please**.” Tim sighed again. “ **But, you know you won’t get what you want like that**.” 

Damian rolled his eyes. “ **-TT**.” 

“ **We both know that I won’t be able to stay on the phone for much longer**.” He warned. 

That made him sober up. “ **Please, beloved**.” 

“ **Take your pants off**.” 

Damian obeyed and pulled off his sleeping pants. His cock was soft between his legs. “ **Tim** ,” he murmured softly into the phone. 

“ **Habibi** ,” he encouraged him. 

That was all the encouragement he needed to grab the lube from the drawer and slick his hand up. He grasped his flaccid cock and gave it a few jerks. “ **It is better when you are here** ,” Damian admitted, trying not to sound too pathetic. 

“ **Just pay attention to my voice**.” 

Damian let out a soft sound of agreement. 

“ **Get yourself nice and hard for me, Damian** ,” Tim lowered the pitch of his voice as he spoke. 

He gripped himself a bit harder as he moved his hand over his cock. 

“ **Play with your cock head, rub your thumb over your slit. I know how much you like that**.” Tim’s voice was breathier than before. 

Damian moaned and swept his thumb over his cock head. He could feel his cock pulsing and growing harder in his hand. 

“ **Just think about me, my warmth against your back, how I suck on the sensitive areas of your neck as I jerk you off**.” Tim breathed heavily into the phone. 

Damian arched, his hips beginning to jerk causing his cock to slide against his slick palm. “ **Beloved** ,” he moaned. He wanted Tim there with him. 

“ **How wet are you? How wet did you become just listening to me**?” 

“ **I..I would be wetter if you were here** ,” he whined softly. 

“ **Damian** …” Tim faltered. “ **I’ll make it up to you when I get home**.” 

“ **You promise**?” Damian was almost grateful that Tim was not there. He would not be able to face him with a pout on his face. He was no longer a child, pouting was unbecoming. 

“ **I promise**.” 

The pout was quickly replaced with a smile. 

“ **Habibi** ,” Tim moaned louder than before. 

Damian’s body jerked and he cried out louder, precum leaking from his cock. Tim knew how strongly he reacted to that endearment. 

“ **I am going to pin you down and fuck you** ,” Tim promised. “ **And I’ll keep fucking you until you pass out**.” 

A shudder went through him and for a brief moment he was completely incoherent. Damian’s voice was foreign to himself, he didn’t know if he was sobbing or begging for Tim to come back home now. 

Tim chuckled, his voice hoarse, alerting Damian’s hazy mind to how aroused he truly was. 

“ **Would you like me to open you up with my tongue and fingers when I get home**?” Tim asked. 

“ **Y-Yes** ,” he whined as his toes curled into the bed. 

“ **I’ll spoil you** ,” he whispered. 

“ **P-Please…I.. I want to cum** ,” he struggled to form those words. They rolled off his tongue, he was almost certain they were slurred. 

“ **Close your eyes for me, Habibi. Think about how you cling to me and thrust into my hand when you get close. Think about how you beg me to let you cum. Imagine that I’m there with you. Biting down on your neck because you’re so close. I know how much you like the sting, the slight pain**.” 

Damian was moaning shamelessly, body writhing on the bed as he drew closer to his orgasm. He gripped himself hard, jerking his cock, trying to think only of Tim. He tried to remember his warmth, the scent of Tim, which he loved. He tried to think of the feeling of his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his neck. 

“ **Beloved** ,” he cried out as he orgasmed. His nose wrinkled when he felt the unpleasant warmth spilling over his hand, but the pleasure was a good distraction from that feeling. 

After a few moments, once he felt like his brain was functioning enough for him to form coherent sentences, he spoke. “ **Come home soon, I miss you**.” 

“ **I’ll be home as soon as I can**.” 

“ **Remember what you promised** ,” Damian huffed. 

“ **Get under the covers and get some sleep**.” Tim told him. 

Damian first grabbed a wet wipe from the packet he kept in his bedside drawer and cleaned himself up. Then he obediently got under the covers. 

“ **Good Night, Beloved** ,” he murmured sleepily.

“ **I love you, Damian**.” 

“ **I love you** ,” he replied with a sated smile that he wished Tim could see. 

**Author's Note:**

> Damian didn't want to put it on speaker for anyone passing by to hear his conversation. Yet, he ended up moaning for Tim over the phone. Wouldn't it be really funny if someone overheard him? Penny for your thoughts? 
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://woctab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
